Alphabetical Peddie
by CaoimheDuffield2012
Summary: Alphabet one shots, drabbles and song fics for Patricia and Eddie. Read and Review guys :
1. ALWAYS

This is going to be a series of PatriciaxEddie drabbles, one shots, song fics. Please leave prompts with the next letter; I'm going to do them like alphabet. Erm, enjoy?

A – Always.

* * *

"PATRICIA!" Eddie screamed from the bottom of the stairs. "It take time to look this good, Eddison dearest, but you wouldn't know anything about looking good." Patricia said to her boyfriend as she walked down the stairs.

"Just come on, the cab's waiting," Eddie said, dragging Patricia out of the house and into the cab. "So where are we going Slimeball?" Patricia asked. "You'll see," Eddie said, with a wink and flashing his award – winning smile.

Patricia sighed and laid her head on Eddie's shoulder. "We're here," Eddie said after a few minutes. He climbed out of the taxi and helped Patricia out. He put his arm around her waist and led her to where they were going.

"Really, an ice cream parlour?" Patricia said looking at Eddie. "Yes an ice cream parlour. And we're going to share an ice cream sundae!" Eddie said. "Ugh, your so mushy sweety," Patricia moaned.

"I know I am, but I also know that you secretly love it," He said, walking back with an ice cream sundae and two spoons. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second," Patricia said, leaving the table and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V

After I came out of the bathroom I started walking back to our table when I saw a, obviously fake, blonde, covered in fake tan and make up, in hot pants and a crop top flirting with Eddie and running her hand threw his hair. God, she's clearly a slut. Hands of chick, he's mine.

As I sat back down in my seat at the table I saw the blonde look at me in disgust. "Can I help you hunny? If you're looking for the 'Crayola' Factory, it's on the other side of town," I said, glaring at her. "Awh, you must be this hottie's sister," She said, oh my – dumb fake blonde.

"No, I'm his girlfriend." I said, smiling at her. "Really, well I'm sure you'll be back to the buddy bench in no time now that he's meet me," She said. "Patricia, lets go. Oh and blondie, go find a boy who actually wants to get in your pants, not one with a girlfriend that he loves with all his heart," Eddie said.

Oh my gosh! MENTAL HAPPY DANCE. He loves me with all his heart! OMG, OMG, OMG! Okay, I sound like Amber. I laughed at his comment and took his hand and we left. As soon as we got outside Eddie turned to me. "I'm sorry about her, she's just a slut," He said.

"I kind of got that much. Your really love me with all your heart?" I said. "Patricia, I love you with all my heart forever and **always**," Eddie said. "I love you to, forever and **always** Eddison." Eddie reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" I said worried. We're 17, he can't propose! My mum would kill me! "Don't worry Yacker, it's a promise ring," He said as he slide it on my finger, "A promise from me to love you forever." He leaned down and kissed me, and moments later we were on a bench making out. God, do I love this boy.

* * *

LEAVE PROMPTS FOR THE LETTER B! AND SUGGESTIONS! REVIEW GUYS. LOVE Y'ALL LIKE FAMILYY!


	2. BROTHER

Hey guys.. long time no see! Well, thanks for the reviews! And anyone reading Summer Secrets I'll try to update tomorrow, UK time! I start school on Thursday and well, it'll be pretty hectic in my house for the first week cause I just got a kitten and my brother's just started school. Well, anyway – enough of my babbling, here's B! (This is in Patricia's P.O.V by the way!)

B – BROTHER.

I was sitting in the student lounge when I heard a very familiar voice from behind me. I turned my head and squealed in delight at what I saw.

"MAX!" I squealed as I ran into my 21 year old **brother**'s arms. He picked me up and spun me around. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The army let me off for a few weeks so I'm here visiting you, mum, dad and Piper!" He said. "Want to come to dinner tonight?" It was then I heard an awkward cough from behind me. Oh God no.

"Hey Yacker, I see your blowing me off on our year anniversary plans? Whatever, I'm sure you two will be very happy together." Eddie spoke. "Eddie! I'm not blowing you off!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously Patricia? I don't know why I ever loved you! You're two timing, no good slut!" Eddie exclaimed. Ouch, that hurt real badly. And before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face.

"Eddie!" I shouted, but he had already stormed off, out of sight. "Eugh!" I screamed as I kicked a nearby locker.

I turned my head and realised that in all our screaming we had attracted a crowd, including all if Anubis house. Then Amber approached me.

"Did you not tell him you had a **brother**?" Amber said as she pulled me into a hug. "No, I didn't! It never come up so it slipped my mind!" I said.

"Then go tell him, before we have to kill him for making Trixie the Goth Pixie cry!" Jerome exclaimed, with Max, Fabian and Alfie nodding in agreement.

"Erm, Patricia? You gave me and Mara permission to slap you if you ever got like this over a boy, you know – when Mara was moping just before Mick left.." "JOY!"

"Sorry Mara! But anyway, I'm going to apologise in advance." Joy said before slapping my cheek. "Okay, I'm going!" I exclaimed, running off.

After about 10 minutes of random running around the school grounds I spotted Eddie sitting under a tree.

"Hey! Before you say anything, let me explain. Max is my big **brother **and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him sooner but it kind of slipped my mind!" I said.

Eddie looked up for the first time since I spotted him and I saw his face was tear streaked, like mine.

"I'm sorry about making a scene back there. I'm just scared of loosing you and I guess I jumped to conclusions. And for the record, I have a little sister." Eddie said as he stood up.

I took a step closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You'll never lose me Eddie, I love you more than anything." I said. "I know, but I'll always love you more!" he said before pulling me into a kiss.

* * *

Well, there you have it! I didn't really know how to end it but yeah... So review with your C words! And can you all pretty pretty pretty please go review on Summer Secrets with ideas for me cause I still have writers block:(


End file.
